


Slippery when wet

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scruffy the Janitor is diagnosed with a deadly space disease, and is determined to die how he lived, with the help of Dr. John Zoidberg. Will their love be the cure to his illness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery when wet

**Authors note:**

This story takes place during what started out as a typical employee check-up, and Dr. Zoidberg has only one more person to check. As Scruffy the Janitor walks in, Zoidberg wonders how he never noticed him before, all moustache and a $300 haircut adorning his head like a pink crown. As he sat on the medical table, Zoidberg did his job professionally, but it soon became apparent that something was wrong; all the tests indicated that he had an alien disease that would kill him within the day. When told this, Scruffy replied only with “Scruffy’s gonna die the way he lived”, before embracing the sandal-wearing crustacean before him.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 17, 2014


End file.
